conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorancia
The Hegemonic Federation of Vorancia (Commonly: Vorancia; High Vorancian: Federatae Hegemonae Vorancia) is a sovereign state that exists on the island of the same name in the North Atlantic Ocean, and is an island state composed of a single main island surrounded by three smaller islands. Vorancia is a hegemonic federation with a government based on the unity of various smaller entities within the country dominated by the single most powerful entity. The nation is divided into fifteen Famaelen which are quasi-independent entities organized on a tribal-like system which is unified by the presence of a central government in the independent city of Dreipassen. The famaelen are organized into a Consaen which administers the nations foreign affairs, military, and common law systems. Each famaelen has equal representation on the consaen based on their proportionate population. The current system of government was established in 1756 after the War of the Vornefluess caused thousands of deaths and high reconstruction expenses to cripple the economy of the nation. The clans of what is now known as Old Vorancia met in Dreipassen to establish the first consaen, and with it the model of government followed into the contemporary period. Before that, each famaelen existed as its own separate entity without any form of national government to administer the entirety of the nation. The country's economy is developed to meet modern standards on some levels of its functionality. Vorancia is an industrialized nation with a capitalist economic system based domestically rather than relying on global trade, though it continues to have a moderately sized trade surplus. The economy is generally centered on secondary economic activities on modern development and economic standards. Vorancia's largest exports are industrial and consumer manufactured goods with the preceding resources having been supplied within the country, and it also remains a self sufficient nation by means of social, financial, and personal civilian needs. Vorancia has neutral relations with many nations internationally, and it is considered to be a highly isolated country. It is not apart of the United Nations or any other international organization, and the country's administration has expressed no particular concern with involving itself in global affairs. History Early history Vorancia is believed to have been home to the primitive Phoran culture before its settlement by the Romans and the Franks. The Phoran were a bronze age culture, which used an abundance of bronze in their homes, dress, pottery, jewelry, and many other artifacts. They were a tribal people thought to have arrived on the island around 1,600 BCE after a schism with their mother culture who are believed to be either Phoenician or Germanian. The tribes of the Phoran inhabited every island of the group and developed a complex and isolated society based on their personal aspirations. The Phoran believed that dreams represented the future if a person worked towards those dreams appropriately, and that people lived on Earth to fulfill their dreams before returning to heaven to be in an eternal slumber. Unlike many other cultures of the time, the Phoran were entirely peaceful and did not believe that fighting could solve the problems of life. It was around 800 BCE did the first social problem develop between the Northern Phoran, Western Phoran, and the Southern Phoran of the main island. The two groups did not agree that the Western Phoran should have control over the Angelus Mountains, but rather that their own peoples should have full ownership over the mountains and its resources. This conflict led to the Mountain War of the Phoran, which ultimately ended in a stalemate for the three Phoran peoples of the main island. For three hundred more years the Phoran peoples lived in peace, until a similar conflict came over the ownership of the entire island itself. The Northern Phoran, with their large population, allied with the Western Phoran and overtook the Southerners. But, eventually, the Northerners invaded the Westerners and took the entire island for themselves. It was because of this did the Island Phoran of the East launch an invasion of Vorancia and liberate the Southerners ans Westerners while enslaving the Northerners. The cycle of invasion then enslavement continued for many years before a peace was reached at the meeting of the Three Rivers, which would become the modern city of Dreipassen. The Phoran agreed to enter into a union by East, North, West, and South and adopt respective symbols to represent their people. The Northerners elected a club, the Westerners elected a diamond, the Southerners elected a spade, and the Easterners elected a heart. The four peoples of the Phoran also established a council at the meeting of the rivers to influence the outcome of their conflicts and advert their peoples form war. This system became extremely effective, and the Phoran remained at peace with one another for hundreds of years. Frankish invasion Category:Vorancia Category:Nations